Before We Disappear
by AlejandraLau
Summary: Hayley vivió un verano durante su infancia en la mansión de la familia Mikaelson, en donde formó una especial amistad con dos hermanos, dejando a uno de ellos cautivado para siempre. Ahora es mesera y bailarina; y a raíz de un acontecimiento accidental retornará a la vida de estos dos hermanos quienes son ahora multimillonarios poderosos. [UA] [Haylijah]


¡Hola!, estoy super emocionada de publicar mi primer fanfiction y espero que sea de agrado de todos los que lo lean. ¡De antemano, muchas gracias!  
Como recién estoy empezando en este hermoso mundo, aún debo de tener mucho que pulir y mejorar. Agradeceré muchos sus comentarios si me ayudan a escribir mejor.  
¡Los dejo con la historia!

 **Título:** Before We Disappear  
 **Fandom:** The Originals – aparición de Katherine Pierce (The Vampire Diaries)  
 **Parejas:** Elijah x Hayley, Hayley x Jackson, Klaus x Camile, Elijah x Katherine  
 **Extensión:** Ocho capítulos aprox.  
 **Rating:** NC – 17  
 **Género:** Drama, Romance.  
 **Contexto:** Universo alterno - todos humanos  
 **Advertencia de contenido:** Sexo explícito, violencia ligera, triángulo amoroso, flashbacks.  
 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en este FanFiction me pertenece. Todos pertenecen a Julie Plec y/o Kevin Williamson.

 **Sinopsis:** Hayley Marshall vivió un verano durante su infancia en la mansión de la familia Mikaelson, en donde formó una amistad especial con dos hermanos, dejando a uno de ellos cautivado para siempre. Tras la muerte repentina de sus padres, Hayley huye de la mansión Mikaelson y hace una vida por su cuenta. Ahora es mesera y bailarina, y a raíz de un acontecimiento accidental retornará a la vida de estos dos hermanos quienes son ahora multimillonarios poderosos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **PRÓLOGO: ANTES DE CONOCERTE**

 **Verano de 1986**

 _Era una hermosa mañana de mayo. La luz entraba sin obstáculos por cada ventana y rincón de la mansión Mikaelson y alumbraba con un brillo de verano cada espacio. Desde el salón principal podía verse el jardín a través de grandes ventanales que empezaban en el suelo y terminaban en el techo. La mansión poseía un inmenso jardín, repleto de árboles altos y frondosos, ideales para esconderse detrás de ellos o para darse un beso bajo sus copas. Se sentía agradecido por poder observar tal hermoso escenario, pensaba, mientras observaba el jardín por los grandes ventanales._

 _-¡Hermano, hermano!- Entró un niño con el cabello rubio y melenudo al gran salón donde se encontraba su hermano mayor, Elijah. – ¡ya llegó el señor Laborier! – Dijo el niño rubio muy emocionado y casi saltando; con solo mirarlo podías notar que había estado esperando ansioso por su llegada._

 _-Nicklaus, no hagas tanto ruido por favor- Dijo su hermano, haciéndole una señal al menor para que baje el volumen de su voz. Entonces ambos escucharon el sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse y enseguida también escucharon a sus padres bajar rápidamente las escaleras._

 _Elijah inclinó su cuerpo hacia su hermano y lo miró con complicidad–Está bien, vamos a ver- Dijo Elijah con una sonrisa, también emocionado – Por cierto, se pronuncia Labonair, no Laborier- Le dijo Elijah a su hermano menor, mientras corrían hacia la entrada de la casa._

 _-¡No, estoy seguro que es Laborier, hermano! – Gritó Nick, muy seguro ello – El niño de cuerpo más pequeño frunció sus cejas en claro desacuerdo con su hermano mayor. – ¡Siempre estás corrigiéndome! – Digo algo molesto._

 _-Por favor, Niklaus, recuerda que debes mostrar mucha educación al frente de los señores Labonair, sino das una buena impresión querrán irse muy rápido- Dijo Elijah mirando fijamente a su hermano y mostrándole que hablaba en serio; aun cuando él sabía bien que eso no pasaría. Elijah, para un niño de 13 años, mantenía una actitud calmada en todo tipo de situaciones. Siempre se preocupaba de tener una postura correcta y que su ropa se mantenga impecable._

 _Ambos niños se habían detenido en el corredor y habían decidido ocultarse detrás del muro de la escalera para poder observar a los invitados sin que ellos o sus padres notaran su presencia. Elijah quería evitar a toda costa que él y su hermano menor fueran inoportunos e incomodaran a sus visitantes. Sin embargo, lo que realmente hacía a los hermanos Mikaelson estar tan inquietos y asomar sus cabezas con mucha curiosidad entre los peldaños de la escalera, no era conocer a los distinguidos señores de la familia Labonair sino a lo que habían traído con ellos y que los pequeños no podían esperar para echarle un vistazo._

 _Los pequeños hermanos observaban a una señora alta y muy delgada que estaba parada en el marco de su puerta y además tenía un rostro muy amable y una mirada muy dulce. A su costado habían dos grades maletas de cuero color negro. Inmediatamente, los niños sintieron agrado por ella. Escucharon a sus padres darle la bienvenida y se preguntaban dónde estaría su esposo, el señor Labonair. En eso, el susodicho apareció detrás de su esposa cargando un par de maletas extras que parecían muy pesadas. Elija notó que el señor Labonair había regresado a su auto a recogerlas, ya que podía ver la puerta de la maletera de su auto abierta a unos metros y aún más maletas dentro._

 _-Es para nosotros también un gusto estar aquí, Michael y Esther.- Dijo el señor Labonair, quién recién aparecía. Ambos niños movían rápidamente sus ojos alrededor del señor Labonair para intentar encontrar lo que realmente esperaban._

 _-Pasen por favor – Dijo Michael y abrió un poco más puerta para dejar pasar a los invitados, dejando ver por completo la entrada._

 _Nick y Elijah toparon sus ojos con la figura delgada de una pequeña niña, con inmensos ojos verdes y una mirada muy segura, quien agarraba firmemente la mano del señor Labonair._

 _-¡Elijah, mira, ella es Hayley! - Dijo el pequeño Nicklaus con mucha emoción pero en voz baja para que sus padres no lo oyeran. Nick se dio cuenta que su hermano miraba fijamente a los ojos de la niña que había aparecido, quien no se había percatado aún de que tenía a dos pequeños caballeros espiándola. Su hermano parecía absorto observándola y no hacía caso a su hermano menor, lo cual irritaba mucho a Nicklaus._

 _Había algo en Hayley que inquietaba a Elijah y lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo, pero al mismo tiempo lo deslumbraba en una forma pura e inocente. Pensó que nunca había visto una niña parecida a ella, era de hecho, la más hermosa que había visto. Sintió un poco de vergüenza por sus pensamientos y desvío la mirada._

 **Invierno del 2015**

Estaba contando los minutos para que fueran las tres de la mañana, guardar sus cosas y largarse al fin de ese lugar. Estaba totalmente agotada y solo que quería ir a su pequeño apartamento y tirarse en su viejo colchón a descansar por unas cuatro horas antes que le tocara volver a ir a trabajar. Era viernes por la noche, el peor día de todos. Los clientes no paraban de llegar y la mayoría eran hombres de más de cuarenta, ebrios y buscando ligar. Cogió un vaso de la repisa, le pasó un trapo para cerciorarse que quedase limpio (lo cual había hecho infinitas veces en el día y podía asegurar que ese trapo estaba más que asqueroso) y sirvió un poco de tequila mezclado con otro licor al azar. En ese punto de la noche dejaba de poner atención a lo que servía; los clientes, a decir verdad, no eran capaces de distinguir si les ponían mierda en sus bebidas mientras aún supieran a alcohol y los ayudara a perder la conciencia.

Pasaban mil cosas por su cabeza, la mayor parte eran preocupaciones. Estaba irritada y de mal humor. Esperó a que el hombre al que había estado entregando bebidas se fuera corriendo después de recibir una llamada de su mujer alterada, sí, como mesera en un _nightclub_ podía enterarse más de lo que quisiera de la vida de todos lo que pasaban por ahí. Ese hombre venía todas las noches, repetía la misma rutina hasta que su mujer lo llamaba, lo insultaba, gritaba un poco y después el hombre salía corriendo del lugar. Una vez que se había marchado, cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa y hundió su cabeza en ellos. Aún faltaba 45 minutos para que finalice su turno. El tiempo parecía eterno. Cerró los ojos por un momento y dejó que sus hombros y cuello al fin se relajaran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un mal día para salir de casa vestido con una camiseta de mangas cortas y además, sumamente enfurecido. La noche estaba helada y posiblemente moriría de una neumonía o de la ira. Caminaba a paso veloz por las calles de Nueva Orleans, con la mirada desorbitada y los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que parecía que sus dedos podrían perforan las palmas de sus manos. No miraba a dónde iba, ni notaba que las personas que pasaba cerca de él evitaban cruzársele como si fuese un perro rabioso o un loco desquiciado que podría atacar en cualquier momento. Sin ningún destino en la mente, solo esperaba poder escapar de los sentimientos que lo inundaban hasta el punto de hacerle perder el control de sí; Ira, odio, frustración… conocía bien todos esos sentimientos; ya que estaban ahí cada vez que se enfrentaba a su padre.

Su padre le había dicho hace un par de horas que no le traspasaría el liderazgo de su compañía. La compañía a la cual había dedicado su todo esfuerzo y pasión en los últimos años, le sería arrebatada por el egoísmo insensato de su padre. Era más que evidente que no había nadie, ninguno de sus hermanos, ni siquiera su hermano mayor Elijah, quien estuviese más capacitado que él para hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar. No era un hombre de negocios (la verdad, ese papel le quedaba mejor a su hermano Elijah) pero sí un líder extraordinario y un brillante estratega; y había desarrollado ambiciosos planes para la compañía. En pocos años, había logrado establecer conexiones sólidas con nuevos socios importantes y ampliar la base de capital de la empresa a través de nuevos fondos financiados por inversionistas que sucumbían ante su encanto y sus habilidades para manipular a incautos.

El egoísmo de su padre y sodio infundado hacia él no tenían fin. Todo este tiempo había dado por hecho que la compañía quedaría a su cargo y él lo había creído como un iluso. Estrelló su puño contra la pared de lo que parecía una tienda de juguetes para niños, sintió sus nudillos desgarrarse y un poco de sangre resbalar entre sus dedos. De súbito, su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y las luces de la calle parecían desenfocadas. No podía sentir dolor, solo ira. Siguió caminando y no paró hasta que su corazón se desaceleró y su mente dejó de ser un bodrio de emociones.

Cuando se dio cuenta, se había detenido en un barrio que era bastante conocido para él. Observó a su alrededor y se percató que varias cosas eran diferentes a como las recordaba. Después de todo, hacía bastante tiempo que no pisaba las calles de Nueva Orleans, aunque nunca pudo olvidar los aromas y encantos su adorada ciudad. Llevaba apenas cinco días en la ciudad, acababa de regresar de vivir por un largo tiempo en el extranjero y había estado ocupado resolviendo asuntos de la compañía. No había tenido el tiempo de salir a caminar por los lugares donde había crecido y sonreído de pequeño. Esas calles le recordaban muchos momentos que había pasado con su hermano Elijah y su amiga de la infancia. Rápidamente esfumó esos recuerdos de su mente, lo que menos quería era ponerse nostálgico. Además, estaba convencido que había cosas que no valían la pena recordar.

Miró alrededor y encontró una especie de bar o _nightclub_ , al otro lado de la plazuela que se encontraba en frente de él. Pudo rápidamente distinguirlo porque era el único local alrededor que se encontraba abierto y con las luces encendidas. Hace años en el lugar dónde estaba construido ese bar solía haber una pequeña cafetería donde, junto con su hermana Rebekah se escapaban para comprar dulces y los escondían del resto de sus hermanos. Entró al local y cogió al primer asiento vació que visualizó en la barra; pudo sentir un olor hediondo en el ambiente que le provocó ganas de vomitar, supuso que era normal que el lugar oliera así y que el tipo de gente que acudía a ese lugar estaba acostumbrada a los ambientes nauseabundos y les importaba una mierda. Miró a su alrededor y pudo observar que el lugar estaba casi vacío a excepción de un par de tipos que estaban acompañados de una mujer cuarentona en una mesa cerca de los servicios higiénicos. Los hombres se veían miserables., pensó. Miró a la mesera de la barra mientras se acercaba a él y le preguntaba si quería un trago, tenía una sonrisa chueca y ojos saltones.

Sonrió coqueto y la miró a los ojos. – Tráeme lo mejor que tengas para ofrecerme, _love_ – "Es muy atractivo", pensó la mesera sonrojada y fue a traer las mejores botellas de licor que tenían para ofrecer.

Una vez sentado, tuvo la mente más despejada y pudo pensar con un poco más de claridad. Aún sentía la impotencia y la rabia emanar de su cuerpo, pero al fin podía empezar a pensar inteligentemente e idear un plan para demostrarle a su padre que estaba equivocado respecto a todo lo que pensaba sobre él. Su trago llegó y lo tomó de un solo sorbo; por la sonrisa de la mesera y sus ojos brillosos parecía que esperaba algo de él como agradecimiento pero solo la ignoró. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo gigantesco para ignorar el sabor nauseabundo a licor de pésima calidad. Aún podía sentir la mirada de la mujer que lo atendía sobre él, sonriéndole con su pequeña boca chueca.

Alzó la vista irritado y ordenó que continuara trayendo más vasos. La mujer inmediatamente empezó a hacer lo pedido, aunque su rostro ya no estaba sonriente. Pasaron unos 20 minutos y había bebido más de lo que podría recordar después. Tenía que aceptar que nunca había sido un muy buen bebedor. En su juventud su padre solía criticarlo por ello. La cabeza le zumbaba y su cuerpo se estremecía aturdido. De repente, escuchó un ruido estruendoso provenir de la mesa donde estaban los únicos clientes restantes del lugar, además de él. Un vaso había sido arrojado al piso por uno de ellos, el más gordo. Sintió el ruido como cuchilladas en la cabeza.

-¿Cariño, por qué no puedes bailar un poco para nosotros hoy? Dale… que estamos muy animados… – Dijo uno de los hombres de la mesa del fondo mientras intentaba, al parecer, alcanzar con su brazo derecho a la mesera de la mesa. Ella se echó para atrás e ignoró lo que el hombre decía mientras seguía intentando recoger los vasos y platos que aún se encontraban en la mesa.

-Vamos, ¿Por qué eres así, preciosa? No te hagas la mojigata, te hemos visto bailar varias noches en el club de la otra calle…- El hombre en la barra no podía escuchar lo que los otros hombres le decían a la mujer en frente de ellos. Pero sí podía darse cuenta que los hombres estaban completamente embriagados y la mesera aunque permanecía callada, se notaba bastante irritada.

-Cerraremos en 5 minutos; les traeré la cuenta en seguida, podrán acercarse a pagar en caja – Dijo la mesera, quien tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, ligeramente por debajo de los hombros y una contextura escuálida. Miró fijamente por unos segundos a los ojos de los dos hombres sentado en la mesa y de la mujer que se encontraba prácticamente inconsciente a su lado. Su rostro era capaz de lucir una expresión impasible, demostrando que no se sentía intimidada.

-Me irrita que te comportes así, como si no supieras de lo que estamos hablando- El hombre más gordo se levantó de su asiento y estrujó el hombro izquierdo de la masera con mucha fuerza. En ese momento el hombre que yacía aún en la barra dejó de observar y continuó bebiendo de su trago, ignorando la situación.

La mesera que atendía en el bar miraba la escena preocupada, pero dudosa si debía intervenir. Hayley era muy amiga suya pero no sabía que podía hacer para calmar la situación y no quería causar más problemas.

-Suéltame- Ordenó firmemente Hayley al hombre que estrujaba su hombro. Usando ambos brazos intento zafarse del agarre. Dado que el hombre estaba bastante ebrio, perdió levemente el equilibrio y chocó con la mesa de atrás. Al instante el otro hombre y la mujer que lo acompañaban se levantaron e hicieron un ademán de intervenir. Aunque la mujer cuarentona estaba totalmente fuera de sí, con los ojos semicerrados y la voz quebrada hacía intentos por calmar la situación. El hombre gordo rápidamente recuperó la compostura y se acercó enfurecido hacia Hayley, agarró otros de los vasos sobre la mesa y lo lanzó al suelo, muy cerca de los pies de ella.

En ese momento el hombre de la barra volvió a girar su cabeza debido al irritante ruido que otra vez lo fastidiaba. Se levantó bastante enfadado, caminó hasta la mesa donde sucedía el altercado y de forma imprevista le tiró un puñetazo al hombre que había arrojado el vaso, el hombre salió disparado y su cabeza golpeó las patas de metal de una de las mesas. Estando el hombre en el suelo, colocó su pie sobre su estómago haciendo una ligera presión.

-Me resultas insoportable – Le dijo mientras el hombre regordete yacía en el suelo y lo miraba con miedo, intentando pararse. Inmediatamente, le tiró una patada en el estómago con la suficiente fuerza para provocarle mucho dolor pero sin causarle un daño mayor. El hombre lloriqueaba de dolor en el suelo.

-¡Estás loco!- Gritó el amigo del hombre gordo mientras socorría a ayudarlo.

-Mmm, qué fuerte y sexy…no lo hubiese pensado con lo delgado que te ves- Dijo la mujer cuarentona intentando sonar seductora. Se había apoyado en una de las sillas con ambos brazos extendidos y abierto un poco la falda de su vestido a propósito. – Hay que dejar a estos dos pobre tipos e irnos juntitos de aquí, ¿está bien?- Dijo la mujer con una voz exageradamente melosa y sobando su cuerpo contra el hombre que acababa de dejar semi-inconsciente a uno de sus amigos.

\- Apártate- Sin dudarlo la apartó con un empujón rápidamente. La mujer claramente no estaba nada lúcida y su aspecto en ese momento era deplorable. Cuando la cuarentona miró a sus ojos, la mirada que encontró le causó escalofríos. Ayudó a su amigo a levantar a su otro amigo en el suelo y juntos se fueron del lugar.

Durante los últimos minutos Hayley había permanecido inmóvil, sin mencionar una palabra ni hacer ningún intento por intervenir en la pelea. Cuando el hombre rubio y vestido con solo una camiseta de color marrón grisáceo volteó a verla; se percató que la mesera por la cual había iniciado el incidente no apartaba su mirada de él. De hecho, llevaba mirándolo fijamente por un buen rato. Hayley miraba con ojos sorprendidos y la boca ligeramente abierta al hombre parado a menos de un metro de ella. La expresión ruda que había tenido hace unos momentos había desaparecido por completo de su rostro.

-Klaus- dijo ella.

 **\- FIN DEL** **PRÓLOGO -**

Muchas gracias si llegaron hasta aquí. Me haría muy feliz si dejaras un comentario que me motive a seguir escribiendo esta romántica y apasionada historia.

 **Notas de la autora:** Sí, lo sé, es extraño ver a los hermanos Mikaelson como "hombres de negocios" pero no podía hacerlo de otra manera; ya en el próximo capítulo seguramente nos enteraremos un poco más de los negocios en los que están metidos los hermanos Mikaelson. Lamento si la estructura del capítulo es un poco rara, me salió así por ser el prólogo. Aunque aún me falta mucho por mejorar, prometo darles un siguiente capítulo más entretenido. De hecho, el próximo capítulo tendrá la primera escena picante de la historia, ¿adivinan entre quienes será?

No te olvides nuevamente de dejarme un lindo review sí has pasado por aquí. Tomaré en cuenta todos los comentarios que reciba de ustedes :) Besos

 **\- Alejandra Lau -  
** Encuentra también todos mis fanfictions en Wordpress. Link en mi perfil.


End file.
